I hate you, Lone Wanderer
by heathernefarious
Summary: The Lone Wanderer kills Greta for Charon's contract and Charon developes a hatred towards her, while having strong feelings towards the woman. Charon's POV. Rated M for lemon and violence. Futre rape warning. Ghoul sex warning. F.LW/Charon
1. Mixed Feelings

She left the vault, clueless to the challenges she had to face in the future. She stepped into a dark new world after being rejected and exiled by her old one. She traversed into the wastes, feeling abandoned by all that she loved. She made her best impression on the settlers in Megaton and gained a new home where she was welcomed and praised; but this was not enough to keep her happy. The Vaultie set off into the world, unarmed with an ever so apparent death wish.

The young woman set out searching for her father after inquiring about his whereabouts, but the people who did know about where he was headed hid the clues. She had to do errands. After two weeks of doing errands for people she didn't care about, the girl found herself in a truly life-threatening situation. She was at the mall, which made out to be infested by super mutants, talon company mercenaries and hostile enclave soldiers. After an array of explosions from grenades or mines she had rigged, or her fists swinging lethal blows on her foes she found herself out of energy and resources.

Coarse skin grasped her shoulder as her foes closed in on her. The Vaultie watched as they were mowed down by a semi-automatic rifle. She looked up at who was her saviour, but didn't have the strength to make out their face and she lost consciousness.

That was the day I met her. I stood in the corner of the Ninth Circle when I saw her curiously making herself at home in the ghoul inhabited museum. I didn't know that within the next few days we would become companions. If I did, I may have been a little less harsh to her upon her introduction. She was interesting at first sight, an unstyled green Mohawk that flopped messily on her head. Even back when he was human, nobody was adventurous enough to try and pull it off. She pulled it off well. I learned later that she always wanted to dye her hair green, but the overseer of her vault deemed it blasphemous.

Cutting the bullshit, after she introduced herself to me and I turned her away like I did to everyone else, she had a peculiar reaction to the demand. She stood inches away from me, staring cockily into my eyes. I tried my best to ignore her, but I had never experienced such… playful insolence before. It was insulting. Over the next few days she continued this until she purchased my contract—or in other words earned my contract. She killed Greta in exchange for my contract, thus I vowed to myself that I would murder the woman if she ever released me from her employ. I anticipated this moment every waking second we travelled together. It became an obsession.

She stopped staring at me after I was under her employ. I never kept my eyes off of her.

When I first arrived at her house with her I felt an immense discomfort when I was exposed to the surroundings. There was a statue of people preforming intercourse hanging off the ceiling and strings of dimly lit Christmas lights hung on the second floor. In the middle of the house was a large bed shaped like a heart with satin sheets and pillows. Though I have been exposed to sexual environments and many situations regarding it, I have never witnessed something so in your face about it.

She also had a weird quirk about collecting glasses. There were glasses everywhere in her house. When she showed me to my bedroom, she emptied the drawers of the filing cabinet and desk. All of which were filled to the brim with all the different types of glasses. It was and will be the most ridiculous sight I will ever see in my entire life. If I ever go feral, I know damn well I will remember that moment with pristine clarity.

The green haired, glasses loving, unarmed, explosive savvy, death wishing, lewd girl's name was Nolione. I hate to say it, but I will. From my prewar days until now I have never been so sexually frustrated. Never have I seen a woman so beautiful. I have never been so turned on and so angry at somebody at the same time, as previously I didn't believe it was even possible.

When we walked through the wastes I would keep my distance from her, even though she would request me to stay nearby. Unfamiliar feelings burst uncontrollably inside me, like I was worried. But what the fuck was I worrying for? The fact that I worried about how I looked, how I would perform in battle, how I walked… I won't even go into how much I worried about how I smelled. I hated it. I hated Nolione. Every super mutant we ran into, every Yao Guai, every Deathclaw, fuck, even raiders I hoped that she would get too cocky with her hand-to-hand fighting and would get her face ripped off. But at the same time… I wanted to kill her.

It pissed me off the most whenever I got injured and she worried about me. She would rush to my side and gently caress my injuries. She would pump me full of Stimpaks and bring me back to the innuendo filled house and nurse me back to health. I just wanted to kick the shit out of her for doing this. Greta was a good person. Even in my travels with Nolione she_ never_ killed a good person. I couldn't even fathom why the FUCK she killed Greta.

It was the day I learned Nolione was a masochist that I finally was allowed to release my frustrations. I was injured while she miraculously managed to remain unscathed, even within close proximity of a super mutant master. That also pissed me off. She pumped me full of Stimpaks again, ineffective due to her poor understanding of medicine. Fuck, girl! Your father was a doctor. Shouldn't you know how to inject a Stimpak in the right place?

Just that these weren't regular Stimpaks. They were laced with the Med-x that she frequently used. When we got back to Megaton I thought that she managed to give me Stimpak sickness because I was out of my head. Instead of taking my sorry ass upstairs, she laid me down on the heart bed. I could barely move without her help because I never used Med-x before.

The bitch straddled my hips and moved the covers, where a big supply of Psycho was stashed. Before I could react, she jammed the drugs into me and I instantly got a jolt of awareness and well, uncontrollable anger. I clutched the sheets, resisting the urge to smash her beautiful face into oblivion. She stared down at me, grinning devilishly.

The Vaultie leaned in close and whispered into my ear. My chest heaved as I tried my hardest to restrain myself. Her words will haunt me for the rest of my sane life. "I want you to hurt me and_ fuck_ me as hard as you can, Charon." The woman suckled on my lip and slipped her tongue into my mouth. She began to grind on my armour and I let my self control go.

I violently flipped her body over and jumped on top of her body, my cock writhing in anticipation. I tore her clothes off her athletic form and began to nip on her soft, flawless skin. I grabbed her wrists and pinned her naked body down with my own. She groaned and begged for more.

I flipped her over on her hands and knees and smacked her bare ass raw. Her screams of pain and pleasure sent waves of pleasure through my own body. Finally I unbuckled my leather pants and pulled them down. I rubbed my throbbing cock between the crease of her ass while wrapping my hands around her slender neck. She choked for air desperately, but not once did she ask for release.

With a hard, swift thrust I penetrated her soaking wet pussy. She called out my name repeatedly even with the force of my hand around her larynx. Angered by this I tightened my grip and a small squeal escaped her. Nolione's green hair wildly flipped as I pounded into her. Sweat rolled down her back and I let go of her neck. I only wanted to focus on pounding into her. She moved in sync with my powerful thrusts and began rubbing her clit. I objected to this and grabbed both of her hands and pulled her back into a painful arch. She rubbed her head against my chin and I was intoxicated by the smell of her hair.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I reached my climax, but I had different plans for where I was going to cum. I pulled out of her slick pussy and turned her around. Without warning I jammed my fully erect cock into her mouth and grabbed a handful of that green hair of hers. She didn't use teeth, which made the whole ordeal easy; but she sure as hell gagged and choked on my cock as it bumped the back of her throat. I blew my load inside her mouth and made sure she swallowed it. Then I pushed her tired body away, pulling up my pants. She watched as I walked up to my room and said nothing. With the Psycho no longer at its peak, I finally regained total control of myself.

From that day on, Nolione would inject Psycho into me and demand that I hurt her and fuck her as hard as I could. I began to think that she killed Greta for this very reason. That she knew I would react this way towards her and hate her. But, at this point and time she insisted that I didn't get my Psycho addiction removed. I was a paranoid junkie and every time I needed a fix she would give me the drug. I became dependent on her. Not only was I addicted to the chem, but I was addicted to Nolione herself. I fought harder for her, I stayed closer to her and all at the same time was ready to blast her face away. I hate Psycho. I hate Nolione.

I hate what I've become.


	2. As Anticipated

I woke up feeling like garbage as always. We lay together in the heart bed, stark naked. The crumpled pile of metal nearby the bed was what was left of her robot butler, Wadsworth. I held my head, telling myself that I needed out of this contract fast. By now 6 months of her was beginning to take its toll on my mind and body. I felt as if I was no longer bound by the contract. But at the same time I didn't want to stray away from the guidelines. I wanted her to punch me once, a small little punch and I would end her life. I don't care how important she is to the wastes.

I have to kill the Lone Wanderer.

She rolled over to face me and gave me a venomous kiss on the cheek. I stared at her blankly as she dressed in her armour. She no longer wore clothes that I could rip off easily, as she said that it wasn't as exciting when I pulled off armour. I think she just liked to see me struggle. I began to sit up, when she told me to stop. I looked at the smoothskin, waiting her next command. "Wait here, Charon."

Wait? I didn't question her. She rarely told me to wait, but I heard rumours of her doing business with the slavers at paradise falls. All I cared about was her getting my fix so I could hurt her some more. I looked up at her and answered her demand. "I will wait here until you return for me." She smiled at me; I turned away and closed my eyes. She left the house and I sat on the heart bed, awaiting my mistress' return. A good feeling of initiative swept over me, and I knew that she would be dead soon. But I was a Psycho junkie; a lot of different feelings both good and bad came to me. I became a shell of my former self. I might as well have been feral.

I pulled on a pair of cloth trousers as I didn't need to go out and fight today. I ate some food, picked at Wadsworth's metallic corpse; anything to keep occupied. I was different from when I served Ahzrukhal, I never slept and all I did was stand in the corner. Sometimes I would go out and kill somebody for the evil man. But I wasn't a junkie when I worked for Ahzrukhal. I rarely even touched the alcohol there unless he offered it to me. I collapsed on the heart bed and awaited Nolione to return.

Two long days passed and I heard her familiar footsteps near the doorway. I turned my head to watch her enter, hoping to get my fix as soon as possible. But I heard another pair of steps and smelled cheap perfume. Nolione never wore perfume. I began to pull my leather armour on as she entered the house, and with her was a homely looking blonde girl with a slave collar. I growled as I anticipated what was going to happen next. The world slowed down as I watched her mouth form the words I have been waiting to hear for the past six months.

"Charon, you're fired."

I finished dressing and gathered my shotgun and ammo. A rare smile stretched across my face as I reloaded my gun. Nolione was all over the new girl, my replacement. I raised my shotgun and aimed it towards the slave collar. I pulled the trigger and the collar exploded with great force, knocking his former employer to the ground.

She screamed at me. "What the fuck Charon! She cost a thousand fucking caps you idiot!"

I grabbed her by that green hair and threw her on the bed. She whimpered as I towered over her body. I put the barrel of the shotgun against her forehead and she began to cry. She began to tell me how important she was to the wasteland. How only she could finish project purity and take down the Enclave. How she rescued me from Ahzrukhal and how much caps she spent on me. I began to squeeze the trigger, only to shoot her in the arm. The Vaultie screamed in agony and I began to pull off her armour, ignoring any resisting she attempted.

I unbuckled my armour, after suddenly deciding I wanted to have some fun with the Lone Wanderer.

I would have killed her right then and there, but I wanted her last moments to be terrible. She struggled so much, and my cock never was harder before. I pressed into her forcefully and she tried to get away from me. She pounded her fists against me and this pissed me off. I grabbed her wrists and forced them behind her head, bending them in an unnatural way. Nolione screamed for help desperately, but everyone in Megaton feared her and wanted her dead now. She changed as much as I did, which lead to her ultimate doom.

This time was better than all the other times I fucked her. She was tighter, she wasn't wet and there was a hard, rough friction inside her and around me that was irresistible. I pounded into her harder than anytime and was more violent than ever. Her screams were my fuel and soon they were too much to handle. I let my cum release inside her pussy and I pushed her away. She scrambled to the other side of the room and I savoured her fear. It was a poor decision to make me kill Wadsworth, because she had nobody to protect her.

I pressed my boot against her chest and pushed her to the ground. Her beautiful face weakly stared up at me and whimpered, looking death in the eye. I whispered to her coolly.

"For Greta"

Just like when I shot Ahzrukhal, her head blew to a thousand bits. Two headless corpses lay on the floor, both of their deaths my responsibility. I thought of how Talon Company Mercs would be after me when word of the Lone Wanderer's death got out. Sighing, I walked up to my room and sat at the desk and began to write the story you are reading now. Just like Nolione and the slave girl she bought, I will be a headless corpse.

Take my word for it, The Lone Wanderer was an evil person and deserved what she got. Karma's a bitch.

The rest of the text is covered in blood and smudged.


End file.
